So Glad You're Back
by xXKillorbeKilledXx
Summary: The final battle is done, and everyone's wish has been made, but what Kagome doesn't know is that deep within her she had a wish as well and that was...to remember. Kagome goes to a new world, but is familiar, how is Kagome to deal with everything.FMAxIY
1. Chapter 1

So glad your back

Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Yes another story, this a Full Metal Alchemist and Inuyasha crossover, another one. I have had this in my mind for a while and have had a little bit of it typed on my computer for months, and my Friend tigerlily1992 has pushed me into at least putting a chapter of it out since she loves it. So yes here it is the first chapter, I know it doesn't look like much, but go easy on me . . Also it may not be updated for a while since I have other stories to work on I'm sorry about that. But I have to many ideas that need to go out, so please R&R and hopefully another chapter will be out soon. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Full Metal Alchemist...sadly.

_**F-U-L-L-M-E-T-A-L-A-L-C-H-E-M-I-S-T—X--I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A**_

Clatter, clatter, and clatter...

That is all Ed heard, as he sat in the train, his arm propped up against the windowsill, and his leg curled underneath him, while he stared blankly out at the scenery that flashed by.

Edward Elric was now sixteen years of age, he and his younger brother Alphonse, who was at the age of 15, were still on the quest for the Philosophers stone, they were close...but who knows.

Ed and Al were on the train to central, Roy wanted to see them for some reason, probably to once again complain, and sigh.

Now you think that was Edward's only problem, but alas it was not, he had been having dreams of his old friend...

Ed sighed, he missed her deeply, and they used to everything together, alchemy, studying, playing...just mucking around, he wouldn't admit, but he had had a deep crush on her, and when she was gone, it was like his heart went with her, he felt empty, he felt like Al and Winry were the only things keeping him going.

Ed smiled at his memories, but it only made him worse knowing that she was gone, he had tried to forget her and concentrate, but it never worked, especially with his dreams lately reminding of the day she disappeared...

Al watched his brother at the corner of his eye, and sighed himself, he knew what his brother was thinking of, or more like someone, he missed her himself, but he knew her being gone affected Ed more than himself.

"You miss her don't you?" Al said startling Ed out of his thoughts, Ed looked up and nodded sullenly and put on a weak smile, and looked out the window once again, he felt like something was going to happen, but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He then lost himself in his thoughts.

_This wasn't supposed to happen... It wasn't supposed to end up this way. I want to reach back in time and take it all away... but I have to face the truth... I can't. I'll have to live with this information in the back of my mind, for the rest of my life. I don't know if I can... I'm inches away from jumping off the deep end... I don't know if I can survive without... her. But the worst part of all of it is... the fault is my own... Like I said, this wasn't supposed to happen... If it weren't for me... it wouldn't have come to end this way..._

_I miss you...Kagome..._

Was Ed's last conscious thought as he fell into a light slumber dreaming once again about his Tenshi (_means angel_).

_**F-U-L-L-M-E-T-A-L-A-L-C-H-E-M-I-S-T—X--I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A**_

I'm sorry I know it's short...but don't kill me, please R&R and tell me what you think, the next chapter will be out in time, Please thank tigerlily1992 for making me feel better at getting this story out.

**Thankyou for everything, bye.**

**xXKillorbeKilledXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**So glad you're back**

**Chapter 2**

Hello people! I finally did some typing to something. Yay! Sorry for the really late delay, forgive me! You'll all meet Ed and Al soon now for the further more on this story both Kagome and Ed will be 16. Ok now on with the story!

I'd like to thank - pheonix-star123, S . T Nickolian, hotshorty, silverbirdz, juusan'ya, disneyrulz23, Full Moon Howl, IhaveIdeas.ANIME, ForbiddenKitsuneNin, Silver Night Fox, lildevil0644, IchikoKitsuneKoumori, punkish furbal, Shiori Abarai-Sohma, HeroInTheShadows, kaliy-moon07, g2fan, jessica 3, Bloodcherry, Differance, AnimeLover1116 and Frog Lady- for all of the lovely reviews!

**Recap: **

_Was Ed's last conscious thought as he fell into a light slumber dreaming once again about his Tenshi._

**End of recap:**

_**F-U-L-L-M-E-T-A-L-A-L-C-H-E-M-I-S-T—X--I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A**_

It was the Final battle they were all waiting for this, no one knew the outcome, would they all die? What would Naraku have up his sleeve to crush them like he has done so many times? No one knew so they had their guards up, willing and ready.

A girl with long midnight black hair that reached the small of her back, looked around the battle area, this girl was Kagome, a young Miko, her powers were very strong, and steadily rising with each passing day, six months before this battle, she was being trained for this day.

**_Flash back_**

The first couple of months Kaede and Miroku helped her with her spiritual energy, Miroku and Kagome would meditate and train her powers everyday for six hours a day, from the early morning, it took a lot out of her but she made through it.

The rest of the day she would spend time with Kaede who studied her in herbs and incantations, which help her power rise, she would use a lot of energy each day, but it was worth it.

Not long after she had gotten the hang of it and it felt like nothing but a warm up, Kaede and Miroku were very impressed on how good she had gotten, in so little time.

Sesshoumaru not long after joined the group with his ward Rin and Jaken, had offered to train Kagome in the art of swords, she agreed, but she had to ask herself, why was he doing this? He only said that he was in her debt since she had saved Rin when Inuyasha had nearly killed her one time and that it would be better for the group not to have a pathetic weak human (sweat drop).

So Kagome was trained with Sesshoumaru, she had to study swords and learn how to handle them she would train for ten hours a day, it took heaps out of her and she ached every day.

Sesshoumaru was very strict and would always point out mistakes and only give her a few breathers, now and then after training she would occupy Rin if she finished early enough.

Sesshoumaru also taught her how to channel her Miko energy through the swords, she had done very well she surprised herself on how good she had gotten she was now able to have a decent sword fight with Sesshoumaru, but no where near to beating the great lord.

Sesshoumaru was impressed on how good she had gotten for a human no less, he had grown new found respect for the human.

After her training with Sesshoumaru, he gave her a sword that he had Totosai forge, it was made with one of Sesshoumaru's fangs, and fairy wings for the purity.

After her training with Sesshoumaru, Kouga and Inuyasha had offered to show her hand to hand combat, it took longer than it should of if it wasn't for very bickering all the time.

Kagome was thankful that they were at least working together enough to help her. Heck they even helped Miroku and would've Sango if she hadn't refused since she like using the Hiraikotsu.

Kagome learnt a lot of techniques, and stances, she would train whenever was possible with the two of them, from the sword training with Sesshoumaru and now this it wasn't as hard.

Training with Inuyasha and Kouga now was much easier she could now go against one of them, and beat them, but when they worked together, she didn't have as much of a chance as she did when there was one of them.

Sango also taught her some of the ways of an Exterminator; Kagome found it pretty easy from everything she had already been through so she had to challenge herself by wearing the Hiraikotsu on her back.

**_End of flash back_**

Kagome looked around the field her eyes went on Miroku, he was like a brother to her and a great friend, and he loves Sango though him being a pervert isn't making Sango jump into his arms.

Miroku had told her that after battle and everyone is alive and everything settled down a little, that he would ask Sango to marry him.

Kagome looked over at Sango who was near the Monk, Sango was her best friend and sister, Sango had told Kagome about her feelings for the Miroku, Kagome was happy.

Sango had also told her to leave Kohaku to her, she was scared for her brother even though she never showed it, and it was all in her eyes.

Kagome then looked over to Inuyasha, Kagome got over her feelings over Inuyasha, she knew that he still loved Kikyo (for the record I hate her) and not her, her feelings turned more into sibling love.

They would still fight, and annoy each other but it was never serious, She would look after him, to make sure Kikyo wouldn't tale him to hell, even though she wanted Inuyasha to be with Kikyo and be happy she wanted him to live.

He was her best friend, they had started this journey together and they would end it with all friends and family.

Kagome then looked over to Kouga and his comrades, Kagome had told Kouga that she loved him as a friend not love in lover terms, he finally realized this and had mated Ayame and realized his love with Ayame.

Kouga's pack all saw Kagome as there sister and as a part of their pack, she loved them all the wolves would always jump on her and lick her face, it was cute.

Finally Kagome looked over at the stoic lord, Sesshoumaru, she had got him to open up more, she had gotten Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to get along, well it wasn't beautiful brotherly love, but they got along.

Kagome looked ahead to the battle field, there he was the one who ruined and ended a lot of peoples lives, beside him stood Kagura, Kanna and Kohaku, Kagome saw Sango stiffen when she saw Kohaku.

Naraku was surrounded with his incarnations and followers, he also had his Saimyoshou around him, that would be problem for Miroku.

This was it.

A battle to the Death, for a jewel, Kagome looked down at her neck where the jewel hung limply on a string, the Shikon no Tama, everyone's troubles and hopes.

It glowed faintly, Kagome was the guardian of the Shikon no Tama, not Kikyo, and not anyone else, her, a young girl now at the age of sixteen, she had been in the feudal era for 2 years.

Kagome had said good bye to her family, and said she would be in the feudal era, she found out that Mrs. Higurashi was not her mum and Souta and Jii-chan were not related to her what so ever. She had been adopted, from a Foster home, no one knew her real family, Mrs. Higurashi had said they died in a fire and Kagome had lost her memory from amnesia.

Kagome didn't remember a thing but for some reason she didn't believe that her parents died in a fire, for some reason she had a feeling that she didn't even belong in her era, she had had it since she turned eleven.

Okay stop thinking Kagome back to the battle, she looked up to see Naraku smirking at them "You will all _die_" he sneered and made puppets there were now four Naraku puppets and one Naraku **"DIE"** he yelled and it all started.

Kagome grabbed her bow and arrows off her shoulders and shot them at the demon surrounding Naraku, it streaked through everything dissolving all the youkai's, turning them to ash.

The youkai didn't go near her, so they could live at least a little while, Kagome noticed and mentally laughed, she was suppressing her power for Naraku, to feel the wrath of it later.

Inuyasha unsheathed his Tetsuaiga and charged at one of Naraku's puppets, it sent its tentacles at Inuyasha, who dodged them with ease and sliced at the puppet, he got it's shoulder as they were battling.

Sesshoumaru was dealing with two of the puppets, attacking him he deposed one of them swiftly, leaving one by itself attacking him as he used Tokijin's power.

Miroku and Sango were working together to destroying the youkai's and attacking Kanna now and then, Sango was at the moment attacking her brother and avoiding getting hit by his sickle.

Kouga and his pack were attacking Kagura who was laughing at first at their expense but that didn't last long when they attacked her.

Kagome stretched her senses to locate the real Naraku, she turned swiftly and shot her arrow into a tree not far from behind the group, there was hiss and then Naraku leapt out of the tree with no arm. "Wench, I see you have gotten better...no matter you won't live long!" with that he rushed towards her, with inhuman speed.

Kagome unsheathed her sword Sesshoumaru gave her it was a metre long, engraved with a rose of each side, the hilt was black with a red stone at the end of the hilt.

Her sword clashed with Naraku's claws, they stood there pushing at each other for dominance, she pulsed her Miko energy through the sword and it zapped him off, he took a step back, and growled at her.

Naraku then smirked "catch me if you can..." he then vanished. Kagome tried locating him, but only got a glimpse of where he was heading...he was making a dash in the direction of the village. Kagome's eyes widened Shippo, Rin and Kaede were there, she sped up with the speed that could rival a youkai's.

She pumped her Miko energy in her legs and ran faster, everything went past her in a blur, she finally came not far from Naraku, She leapt into the air and flipped over him, landing firmly on the ground, her sword placed in front of her. Naraku ginned and dashed at her claws raised, Kagome barely managed to dodge the blow, Naraku though had slashed her upper arm.

Naraku smirked and lifted his head up, as his miasma swirled around him, Kagome covered her mouth and nose and squinted her eyes, where there was once Naraku was now a giant black spider with a spider scar on it's back and malicious red eyes.

Kagome looked up at it disgusted, she watched as saliva dripped out of it mouth through the nippers and onto the ground where it, sizzled it was obviously burning acid, she have to watch put for that.

Naraku lurched forward at her to catch her in his nippers, but she ducked just in time, she ran under his stomach and lifted her sword and scraped it across it, when she got over the other end she watched as Naraku's black blood oozed out from it stomach, she heard Naraku cry out in pain.

Kagome resisted put her hands on her ears, but she learnt not to do any such things like that in battle no matter how painful it ears you must keep your eyes and ears on the battle.

Kagome felt her ears pop, she had a good hunch that the trickling coming onto her cheek was blood from her ears, from Naraku's horrifying screech of pain.

She pulled her bow and arrows of her back and pointed it at him and shot it, it connected with four of his legs on one side, and he toppled over with another screech of pain.

Naraku's red eyes glinted when her eyes widened in pain, she hadn't noticed that he had strung a couple of tentacles out, one went through her stomach the other through her left shoulder, he pulled his tentacles out and watched her fall on her knees.

Kagome hissed at the raw pain that shot through her, she fell to her knees, she looked up to see him practically smirking if spiders could smirk.

Naraku's smirked was wiped off of his mouth when he felt her power flowing off her in waves, she had her head down her bangs covering her eyes, when she looked up he nearly gasped, her eyes were lavender and glowing, she stood up, not caring about her injuries.

Kagome put her hand up and faced it to him "Naraku" her voice said, it sounded calm and ethereal if that was possible "you have caused enough pain...die in hell" with that a lavender and blue swirl of power shot out of her hand.

Naraku watched with wide eyes, he couldn't move with half of his legs removed and he couldn't call Kanna, he could feel that she and Kagura were dead with his other minions.

He awaited the power that was to demolish him, the power struck him he let out the most agonizing scream that everyone could hear, Kagome had to cover her ears that time no matter what.

"Damn you..." he whispered hoarsely as the power purified him and he turned to ash, Kagome quickly dashed forward and got the jewel shards from what he had before he could come back to life.

Kagome felt the others coming into the clearing she placed her hand over the ashes and sent a blue spark and watched as they sunk into the ground to hell.

The others came into the clearing just in time to see Naraku die and he ashes been sent to hell, Inuyasha had a few gashes here and there and hole in right shoulder. Sesshoumaru had a gash on the shoulder from what you could see, Miroku had a gash on his left arm, which the sleeve had been ripped off and a deep cut on his left cheek, with a few bruises. Sango had a cut down her back, which could be seen with her slayers outfit on and bruises. Kouga and his pack weren't bad and few died but a lot were hurt but alive, Kouga had a cut lip, which was still spilling blood and his legs a bite mark and scratches.

Kagome picked up the piece of the Shikon no Tama that was under her shirt and pulled it out she cupped her hands around both pieces and molded them together, Kagome looked towards Sango to see if she had the shard.

Sango nodded and threw it over not really wanting to move at the moment from physical and emotional pains.

Kagome added that piece and fused it with the jewel, there was a bright light and it glowed around Kagome's whole being, everyone closed his or her eyes at the brightness, while Kagome looked around with wide eyes.

_**F-U-L-L-M-E-T-A-L-A-L-C-H-E-M-I-S-T—X--I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A**_

Hey people sorry about the long wait, I hope you enjoyed the chapter please update they really got me going on to this story. Please R&R! 

**Thankyou for everything, bye.**

**xXKillorbeKilledXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**So glad you're back**

**Chapter 3**

Hello people, sorry for this late update, but here it is Ta Da! Sweatdrop Anyway, just wanted to let you I love the reviews I got, I would have liked more, but I am not going to be greedy, but my reviews were so nice, I had to keep typing hehe.

**Anyway I would like to thank** _–g2fan, lildevil0644, disneyrulz23, idabonz, The Silver Blossom, IhaveIdeas..ANIME!!, Shiori Abarai-Sohma, hey peoples, kklegolas06, and Angel Of Lovex-_ **Thankyou to those people for the lovely reviews.**

**Recap:**

_Sango nodded and threw it over not really wanting to move at the moment from physical and emotional pains._

_She added that piece and she added it as well, there was a bright light and it glowed around Kagome's whole being, everyone closed his or her eyes at the brightness, while Kagome looked around with wide eyes._

**End of recap:**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Fullmetal alchemist...yet Evil glint

_**F-U-L-L-M-E-T-A-L-A-L-C-H-E-M-I-S-T--X--I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A**_

Kagome felt all tingly, it wasn't uncomfortable, just weird.

She felt slightly numb, but that wouldn't be abnormal since she had a tentacle go through her stomach to the other side, she looked around, she could feel a barrier surround her, she then spotted something materializing in front of her.

Kagome looked to see that the thing was human, from what she could make out of the figure, all of a sudden there was swish sound and the figure, was shown to her quite clearly, Kagome's eyes widened and kneeled down in respect.

The figure chuckled lightly, it sounded like bells jingling, and Kagome looked up when she saw the figure gesture for her to stand "Midoriko-sama?" Kagome asked not sure if she was hallucinating.

She nodded in recognition, the figure now known as Midoriko, watched as Kagome stood up, the girl was amazing she had progressed so well, especially when she started training.

Kagome looked at Midoriko in awe she was wearing her Miko garb but she had blue/gray fitted armor, she wore red hakamas and a white shirt underneath, a belt was holding her armor together, she had long strait black hair, she also Kagome noticed had four dots in the shape of a diamond on her forehead.

Kagome was wearing, her Tajiyas outfit Sango had given to her before the battle during her training instead, of pink armor like Sango, she had green armor with the black suit underneath like Sango.

The Great Miko nodded as a yes "Kagome do you know why you are here?" Kagome schooled her expressions like Sesshoumaru had taught her, she nodded lightly "for the wish?" Kagome asked quietly, Midoriko nodded and looked at Kagome with a large smile.

"Kagome Higurashi, you have been the protector of the Shikon no Tama, and a great one at that, you have grown very strong, you could even out do Sesshoumaru in expressions" she said with a bit of a giggle, Kagome blushed under the praise.

"What is your wish?" Kagome looked at the jewel in her hands, so much trouble, bloodshed, and deaths, just for this measly marble, that what it looked like if it weren't for power that people could feel.

Kagome took a deep breath "I wish for everyone on the battle field that it alive to have what they desire" she answered with calmness "so it will be" with that Midoriko rose into the air.

"The Monk, he wants to still be able to use his Kazanaa without it killing him in the future...

The Exterminator would like her brother Kohaku, alive and well...

The Kitsune...would like his parents also back alive and well...

The youkai lord would like Rin to be a Inu-youkai like himself and be his true daughter...

The wolf youkai would like his comrades all revived from Kagura and Naraku...

...The Hanyou would like a second chance with the former priestess Kikyo...

The neko youkai would like to always be able to protect Sango and anyone dear to her, so a longer life...

Kagome nodded, Midoriko then floated back down, "The wishes are done", Kagome let a smile slip and sighed in relief, "but..."

Kagome looked at her, "You have forgotten yourself in the wish you were on the battle field and did was the most courageous, do you have a wish?" Midoriko asked knowingly. Kagome looked down at her feet for a moment and looked up at Midoriko with a serious expression.

"I know that my mother is not my real parent nor is Souta my brother, I know that I was adopted when I was 10, but I can't remember anything that had happened to me beforehand..." Kagome trailed off and looked down. "Kagome" Midoriko called in a serious tone, Kagome looked up startled, seeing that she had the girls' attention, and Midoriko walked towards her smiling though still serious. "Your Journey in not yet over child, and I'm afraid your not even halfway, but to complete this you must go through a bit of a painful process, after awhile life will not be as dull as it seems" Midoriko ended with a soft smile.

Kagome looked confused, but didn't have time to asked anything as a yellow beam came from Midoriko at Kagome, with that she found herself in a void. Alone.

All of a sudden in Kagome's state she saw some light it wasn't much but enough to get excited to see on, she reached for it with all her might, she felt like she was being held, not being able to move freely. She looked behind her to see, purple eyes staring at her in glee pulling her towards something large that was looming in the darkness, she realized it was a gate or large Doors or something of the sort.

She had no time to think she wanted them to let go, but her body felt like lead, was this normal? Obviously not.

The gate was looming closer, the creatures were using their string like arms to drag her, "Let go!" she shouted, she was now at the edge, she struggled with all her might, but they had her on an Iron grip.

Kagome begun to wonder was this Midoriko's doing? Of course Kagome wouldn't know because she wasn't here, all of a sudden she was yanked inside the gate...

Kagome suddenly found herself in the center of a maelstrom of images. Places and people flashed before her eyes, and disembodied voices reached her ears. She saw wars being fought and treaties being written. She saw explosions and red-eyed men, guns and abandoned buildings, life and death. She saw a huge military arrange itself into neat rows and then watched as a train ran off its tracks. Kagome watched as scenes of a boy with blonde hair and golden eyes and what looked to be his brother drawing patterns and creating stone figurines, she then saw a young girl blush as she was with the blonde boy. She then saw images of red glowing rocks, and people dressed in black, creatures that moved like animals, a man with red eyes and a crossed-shape scar at his forehead. She saw the girl, get pushed away by her mother and her father leave, as well as she saw the girl disappear from the blonde boys' grasp. She saw a suit of armor walking and talking, she saw the blonde boy all grown up...words popped up in her head whispers rushing all around her caressing her in all the knowledge. Alchemy, transmutation, death, Homunculi, chimera, seals, Ishbalans, Names floated around her spinning in her head causing a gigantic headache that felt as if her head would split from the pressure and intensity. Alphonse, Winry, Roy Mustang, Trish...Edward...

In mere seconds, Kagome witnessed the history of an entire world of Amestris, all of her knowledge from this came back to her, and all of a sudden she felt like she was sinking and draining.

Kagome held on to consciousness as long as she could, she would not weaken, Sesshoumaru had taught her better than that.

As she was draining she wearily opened her eyes, she felt a tingly sensation in her left leg, and she looked down to see her leg disintegrating slowly up to her mid thigh she started to panic, her eyes widening.

Kagome could feel her blood pumping and her heart going at a terribly fast rate, as her leg disappeared, blood gushed out of the wound, adrenaline pumped through her vains in a vain attempt to get away she failed miserably, only causing her previous wounds to reopen.

She cursed mentally trying to use her Miko Ki and stop the blood flow but she was worn out, she started to feel fear scrunch up in her belly, she looked around and only saw the large purple hateful eyes as they stared at glee as they took her leg.

Kagome tried yelling out at them in anger that had swelled inside her as they took her leg but nothing happened.

What was going on?

Fear once again gripped her conscience, when all of a sudden...she felt no fear...just numbness Kagome looked up the eyes were still looking at her viciously with malice, that would have given her the shivers, if she wasn't used to those looks...

How was she used to those looks?

_She couldn't remember..._

Kagome didn't have much time to think on it as something tugged, it was a familiar sensation that she had felt all the time when Kikyo was near and her soul was tugging her to go and retrieve it from the clay body. Kagome screamed in pain as it felt like her soul was being shifted, there was a bright flash of light, and all went black...

_**F-U-L-L-M-E-T-A-L-A-L-C-H-E-M-I-S-T—X--I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A**_

_Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please R&R, and I'll update soon._


	4. Chapter 4

So glad you're back

Chapter 4

**Hello minna! Yeah...I haven't updated anything for ages, finally I decided to do something, I hope you like it! I tries to put more detail this time, so tell me how it is. R&R.**

**I'd like to thank. –Evil RULZ, ForbiddenKitsuneNin, Rei no Okami, samurai-heart-forever, iheartbooks93, iheartanime43, IhaveIdeas. ANIME, hey peoples, Full Shadow Alchemist, neko teh smexy dictator, katey98y and MidnightMajestics. – For all of those lovely reveiews. Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Full Metal Alchemist...sadly.**

**_Recap_**

_Kagome didn't have much time to think on it as something tugged, it was a familiar sensation that she had felt all the time when Kikyo was near and her soul was tugging her to go and retrieve it from the clay body. Kagome screamed in pain as it felt like her soul was being shifted, there was a bright flash of light, and all went black..._

**_End of Recap_**

_**F-U-L-L-M-E-T-A-L-A-L-C-H-E-M-I-S-T--X--I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A**_

Paninya sighed as she walked back to the familiar Rush Valley; she stretched her arms over her head, yawning audibly before resting her arms behind her head looking up at the sky. "What can I do for him?" she muttered to herself, she threw her hands down by her sides in agitation, walking more briskly. Paninya walked over the bridge and sighed tiredly, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She rested her forearms on the wooden rail of the bridge and laid her head on her arms, leaning forward, crossing her right leg behind her left calf lazily, and tapping her boot clad foot on the wood. Paninya closed her eyes, before opening them halfway, looking lazily into the water down below, she watched as the moonlight reflected off of it, making it seem to glow.

Paninya watched curiously as ripples began to form and tremble in the water as if a force was pushing it a way, seconds went by and the effect seem to increase. She looked up sharply hearing the sound of rustling and she watched with wide eyes as a girl around her age plunged into the water. Paninya stood there shocked, looking like a deer caught in the headlights of a vehicle, Paninya gasped sharply as the girl fell deeper into the water, blood coming to the surface blurring Paninya's view of her.

Paninya used her right hand, while she jumped her feet onto the railing, her left arm out for balance (I hope you get what I mean --;) for a couple of seconds before plunging into the water to save this mysterious girl. Paninya kicked her mechanic legs hard, swiping her hands in front of herself to try and get a better view of the girl through the blood, which seemed to be polluting the water. 'There' Paninya thought to herself as she saw a dark outline of the girls figure, from what she could see her the girl didn't have a left leg, and that was where the blood was pouring from, though that wasn't the only wound...

Paninya grabbed the girl by the elbow catching her before she could go any deeper into the dark water depths of the water, she slung the girl over her right shoulder and kicked toward the bank of the water. She rolled the girl off her shoulder and on to the bank, while she heaved herself up and collapsed next to the girl spluttering and coughing, Breathing hard for breath. Once she calmed down, she looked over towards the girl and studied her features. Her eyes widened at the wounds the girl had, not only was her leg up to her mid thigh gone, she had a hole in her stomach...

"How in the world did she get that?" Paninya thought looking at the wound, cringing at the sight, if it weren't so dark she could probably see to the other side. While studying her Paninya finally noticed the girl wasn't moving...she gasped and quickly jolted up to her knees 'Uh! How do I do this again?!' Paninya though as she fluttered around the girl.

Paninya put her hands on the girls chest and made her hands crossed and started pushing and then letting off, trying to get a reaction...it wasn't working.

"No!" Paninya cried out as she stopped, she leaned up a little more and tapped the girls' cheek, getting harder each tap she gave the girl, still nothing happened. She put her hand on the ground to get more leverage and felt something slick on the ground, and it, bringing her hand up, in the moonlight she could see blood. Her eyes widened Paninya panicked, she could do this! Trying everything she could, after a minute Paninya gave a cry of frustration, feeling helplessness wash over her that she couldn't save this poor girl and hit the girls chest, tears leaking out of her eyes, her head bowed low.

Paninya looked up suddenly when she felt the girls chest convulse, the girls eyes snapped open as she quickly sat up, coughing up water, quickly Paninya held onto the back of girl in case she hurt herself. The girl was taking in big gasps of breath, unable to get enough of it.

"Shhh...It's okay, you're going to be all right now, don't breathe to fast" she soothed rubbing as comforting as she could on the girls back.

**FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA**

'Why do I feel so numb?' Everything was black it was bliss compared to the pain I had felt, now it was just a dull throb in my subconscious.

**_Flashback_**

"_Where are we going daddy?" asked a eight year old Kagome, curious as to the excitement that was shown on his face._

_Her father looked down at her and put his hand on her head, ruffling her bangs up playfully, as she giggled and swatted at his hand._

"_It's place I found it beautiful, hardly anyone knows about it, I go there sometimes to relax after work, and when mummy doesn't really want daddy in the house" he replied to her, in a bit of a sadder tone._

_Kagome looked up at her father with big blue eyes, her head tilted in a cute fashion. _

"_How come mummy gets mad at daddy?"_

"_Because she doesn't like my work sweetheart, and...Well...it's hard to explain. Oh! We better get going, you ready?" he said changing the subject._

"_Yeah!" Kagome shouted excitedly tugging on her fathers' hand, he gave a low chuckle, and let her pull him along._

_I looked out into the distance hearing the roar of water? I looked at my daddy, pointing into the big blue water._

"_That's the ocean Kagome, you can go swimming if you want" he said with a smile, I grinned up at him, skipping while holding onto his handing in excitement. _

_We wandered out onto the pier where an aging fisherman had just hauled in a baby shark. His face formed a sardonic smile beneath the gray bristle of his beard. He laughed in short, raving bursts. "In a stormy sea, the fish get bashed against the pier," he said, explaining the catch to my father while looking eye to eye with me. "The young sharks come in close for an easy meal." I was amazed that someone so old could know so much about how to destroy the young. I must have flinched because I heard the old man's laughter like a syrupy cough._

_"What kind of shark…?" my father started to ask, but I'd already turned to go._

_We headed in the other direction, moving away from the pier. _

"_Daddy, are the sharks going to get me?" she asked looking into the waves with a frightened look._

"_No sweetheart, just to make sure we'll move further away from the pier" he said reassuringly. _

_We shuffled along the golden sand, feeling the small tiny grains in between our toes, I wasn't sacred anymore, knowing I'd be fine with my daddy._

"_Okay, go and check out the water" he said as he rolled he pants up to his knees, as well as rolling up his sleeves._

_The sound of the sea, the flavor of moisture and salt in the air mesmerized me, the giddy cries of ocean birds. I wanted to swim, to break with the waves. That's what the beach meant to me. Not sharks, piers, or seashells in the sand. I felt so happy in the water, not like a fish that knows no other way, but like a sea lion wading out to cool itself on a hot day. It was a sort of release, a temporary freedom._

_"Come on," my father said at last, eyes still scanning the distance. "I think we're far enough away. Should be pretty safe."_

_I cheered and wasted no more time._

_"Slow down," Dad said with a half laugh._

_I didn't listen. I was already submerged to my ankles, and then my knees. I hesitated there. The water had a shocking chill that brought shivers. _

_I didn't wait long before moving farther out. How quickly I adapted to the cold. _

_Then the first wave leveled me. I went under smiling. Even the slap and sting were precious. The ocean had me at its whim, holding me down and lifting me up._

_I giggle, feeling as light as a feather, I ran to my daddy when I got up, we walked together for a little, only ankle deep into the water, splashing each other by surprise as sneak attacks._

_After a while my dad went and sat on the shore, and I just played in the water, in the shallow end, I looked up and saw a pretty shell, I crawled in a little deeper to get to it, that when the wave got me by surprise and pulled me in further._

_My father jumped and started running towards me, I came up for a breath of air, before another wave got me again..._

**_End_**

'W-what? This didn't happen...daddy?'

**_Back to flashback_**

_I felt the waves draw me in, I couldn't breathe, I flailed my arms around, trying to claw my way to the surface 'Daddy!' I shouted in my head wishing that he could hear it. I couldn't stand on the sand, it was to far away, my lungs were burning, I needed air! I felt myself get dizzy and disorientated, clutching at my throat I sunk to the bottom, my back hitting the ground, as I reached my left-hand out-..._

**_End_**

'Air!' was my only thought as I was from what I felt electrocuted back from the darkness and my dream. I coughed and coughed trying to get air, but it was prevented. I breathed in again, and got my first breath, I need more, and I couldn't stop coughing. What's happening?

I felt a hand on my back, half tensed when the hands landed on me I continued to try and get as much air into my lungs as I could.

Then I felt a jolt as pain shot through my whole being, I felt dizzy again 'Not again'.

"Shhh...It's okay, you're going to be all right now, don't breathe to fast" a voice cooed to me, who was that? I looked over my shoulder, and saw a fuzzy image as my breathing calmed a notch.

"W-who are y-you...?" with that Kagome went back into unconsciousness, seemed the blackness couldn't get enough of her at the moment.

**_F-U-L-L-M-E-T-A-L-A-L-C-H-E-M-I-S-T--X--I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A_**

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry for the long wait, please R&R and I will update as soon as I can, please R&R, they do help me type faster. Till next time bye guys.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people, sorry for the long wait, but I finally got the chapter out! ::pats myself on the back:: I hope you all enjoy, please R&R!**

**Um I was a little upset with the little reviews I got for my last chapter, I don't want to be greedy, but can I possibly get atleast 10 reviews? Thankyou.**

**I'd like to thank. – MidnightMajestics, Full Shadow Alchemist, tigerlily1992, Reads-way-2-much and OoOlady heatherOoO- Thankyou you guys so much for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Full Metal Alchemist...sadly.****_Recap_**

"_Shhh...It's okay, you're going to be all right now, don't breathe to fast" a voice cooed to me, who was that? I looked over my shoulder, and saw a fuzzy image as my breathing calmed a notch._

"_W-who are y-you...?" with that Kagome went back into unconsciousness, seemed the blackness couldn't get enough of her at the moment_

_**End of Recap**_

_**F-U-L-L-M-E-T-A-L-A-L-C-H-E-M-I-S-T--X--I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A**_

Paninya looked down at the girl surprised that she had spoken, even if the sound was very hoarse and cracked up from the coughing, this girl had hole in her stomach and could still find it in her to talk. Paninya watched as the girl went back in to unconsciousness, and panicked for a second, quickly putting her hand to the girls' neck to find if the girl had a pulse. Sighing in relief the pulse was found, when the initial panic for now was over, Paninya brought the girl to her chest and lifted her up, and got to her feet. She held the girl bridal style to prevent further injury and be very careful of the girls' leg, it was amazing how this girl was still alive as it is.

Paninya then ran the rest of the way back to Rush Valley with as much force as she could back to Dominics' workshop her auto-mailed legs clanking away as she ran.

* * *

Dominic sat in his worn chair, making some last minute adjustments to some auto- mail before he retired for the night. 'Where did that girl get off to?' he wondered for a moment, noticing the amount of worry that he was harboring for the girl, he sighed to himself, she had really grown on him in the years.

Setting his screw driver on the wooden table beside him, he stood holding out his auto-mail, looking at it with a critical eye, to most it would see like very simple looking auto-mail and nothing much interesting to look at. But what they didn't know is that why it may be simple looking it was strong and was all people needed not the fancy ones that are expensive that break only at the slightest increased pressure put on it.

Dominic threw his hands up into the air and leaned back, sighing in relief as the sounds of pops from his back echoed out into the empty shop. All of a sudden he heard some angry shouts in the distance and the sound of thumps. He went to the front of the shop, looking through the glass, as the thumps got closer he could discern the sound of heavy foot falls that it was someone with two auto-mail legs. His eyes widened slightly _'Paninya?'_ what was she doing waking everyone up at this time of night?

Paninya came into his view as she ran down the dirt path illuminated by the street lamps and the moons rays, he gasped slightly at the sight of what was in her arms...blood, lots and lots of blood.

Calmly yet quickly he opened the door as Paninya skidded to a stop, a cloud of dust arose from the stop, she stepped inside as Dominic closed the door and locked it. Paninya panted for breath, her chest heaving. Blood started to pool under her from the body that was nestled in her arms.

Dominic looked at the bloodied figure that was in her arms eyes slightly wider than normal, "What happened? Are you alright?" he asked worried.

"I'm fine, but she isn't" she quickly grabbed a blanket, draping it over a low table and placed Kagome on top to make her as comfortable as she could for the moment.

Without another word Dominic set out to get the first aid kit, while Paninya went and got about three large towels. As she came to the girl she hissed as she cringed in sight of the girls' stomach, she was right on the assumption she could slightly see to the other side. Paninya blinked back tears, was the girl going to even survive? Paninya felt the need to help this girl even though she hasn't even seen her around before tonight.

Dominic came back with the first aid kit, both of them quickly got to work into bandaging Kagome up, they were careful of her stomach and leg, after that, they moved to another area of the room to talk so that they wouldn't disturb the girl.

"What happened Paninya?" asked Dominic sternly, wanting answers.

"To be honest I'm not really sure, I was on a bridge on the outskirts of Rush Valley, I heard some noises, I looked around and the she plunged into the water, it was shocking to say the least, I dived in and helped her, I couldn't just leave her". Paninya held a cup of tea in her hands, staring into the rise of vapour coming from the brown liquid.

Dominic looked over at the figure that was laid out on the table, they had cleaned her up and the remnants of blood from when she been brought in. "Did you get her name?" he asked, looking back at Paninya.

Paninya shook her head "No I didn't, she did wake up for a moment when I was trying to get the water out of her lungs, but that was all".

Dominic nodded in approval "It's best of we get some sleep now, it's late, we'll deal with all this in the morning" With that said he stood up, and was about to leave.

"Paninya, you did a good thing today, I'm proud of you" he placed a hand on her head, then turned and left.

Paninya smiled, she then laid down on the couch she was sitting on so she could be there if something happened to the girl, and fell off into a calming sleep.

* * *

Ed and Al were at Central, waiting in the foyer for Mustang to ask them in. Ed and Al were both sitting on a bench, watching as people of the military both Alchemist's and non-alchemists. Ed tapped his foot on the lovely cherry wood floorboards, 'That seem to never look smudged' mused Al as he thought to himself.

'That asshole is going to make us wait out here for ages, just to annoy me...' Ed muttered as he scowled, becoming increasingly annoyed at having to wait for so long. Al sighed as his brother went on and on about the Colonel, he sweat dropped as Ed put his hand into a fist and the wall as if was Colonel himself.

Finally a man came out it was Jean Havoc, he grinned at Ed and Al, his smoke hanging out of his mouth lopsidedly "Okay your turn pipsqueak' he said as he grinned in Ed's face. Ed's eyes turned black as he gritted his teeth as anger mark appearing on his forehead "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO TINY HE COULDN'T BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS, YOU JERK!" He yelled as Al held him back, Havoc laughed as walked away waving as he went.

Edward glowered at the mans retreating back, then turned on his heal, hi red cloak billowing behind him and stomp into Roy's office, Al once again sweat dropped and followed in quickly behind.

Ed exploded his way into the Colonel's office, arms flailing, face flushing, screeching at the top of his voice, meanwhile Al found a spot to sit, ignore the whole thing.

Roy calmly inscribed his signature at the bottom of Havoc's report about soldier morale and settled back in his chair, resting his elbows on the arms and clasping his fingers beneath his chin. The display continued.

He coolly waited for Ed to pause in taking breath then, quick as a whiplash, his hand shot forwards, he snapped, and the miniature explosion right before golden eyes shocked Ed into falling backwards onto the couch, with his mouth gaping and, more importantly, still. Roy nodded his approval. "Good…afternoon, Fullmetal," he greeted his subordinate, politely, checking the clock.

Ed sat there for a moment in shock, the Colonel usually didn't go to that great of length to shut him up mind you there's a new for everything. 'He must be in a bad mood, heh I don't care' Ed thought as he angrily got of the floorboards and plonked himself in a chair next to Al, sulking, though he would tell anyone that he was.

"Boys I want you to go to Youswell for an assignment I need you to inspect the coal mines there, and give me a report when you are done, also talk to Yoki he is the landlord there, now leave" with that Roy turned around in his armchair a smug smile on his face.

Ed growled as he and Al stood up to leave, they left the building and made there way to the train station, they had a train to catch.

* * *

"God these trains are back killers" whined Ed as he rubbed his lower in an attempt to massage it, with one hand, the other carrying his suitcase.

Al shrugged "It wasn't bad for me" he said happily also carrying a suitcase, Ed glared at him from the corner of his eye, before continuing on.

"Where is everyone?" Al asked his brother while looking around, the area had nearly any to none grass, all being pretty much a dust ball.

"I don't know Al, there has to be some-..." Ed was cut off as he was knocked harshly in the back of the head, he tasted the bitter taste of metal in his mouth from the impact.

"Oh sorry there, didn't mean that, wow we haven't had visitors here for a long time...Hey Dad, look we have visitor" the boy said and shouted out quickly, now being careful of the plank of wood he was holding. A man popped up from another area behind the wall also holding a plank of wood, you could definitely see the similarities of the father and son.

They both had tanned dark skin, from being out in the son so much and working they presumed, both had brown hair, and the same hazel coloured eyes.

"Sorry about my son, we don't get many visitors, come we'll take you to our inn" with that the father and son threw there planks of wood to the ground, and lead the way.

"Shall we follow them brother?" asked Al helping Ed up, Ed signed spitting some blood from his mouth, wiping his mouth.

"Might as well".

* * *

Noises penetrated her mind...they were voices, Kagome identified slowly coming out of her consciousness for about the third or forth time...she wasn't sure anymore. Kagome slowly opened her eyes, only regretting she hadn't as light pierced her eyes, causing a sharp yet dull pain in the back of her eyes. Slowly her azure eyes opened again, cautiously.

Kagome moved her eyes as much as she could around the room, next to her was a window, thus the sunlight that had ruthlessly hurt her 'Damn sun' she thought to herself, she went to sit up, only to regret a second thing for that morning as sharp piercing pain came to her, from her entire body.

Kagome groaned sharply, waking Paninya up, Paninya snorted in her sleep before waking up, her green eyes meeting azure blue ones, both in bewildered surprise.

_**F-U-L-L-M-E-T-A-L-A-L-C-H-E-M-I-S-T--X--I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A**_

_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry for the long wait, please R&R and I will update as soon as I can, please R&R, they do help me type faster. Till next time bye guys.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**So Glad You're Back**

**Chapter 6**

Hello! How is everyone? Hm? I'm so sorry for the long wait of this chapter! I am still here, but I swear I had lost my creative spirit for my stories and I they may be slowly coming back now, just very slowly sadly. I understand a lot of you out there who have this on your favourites and alert are thinking 'What the hell is this story?' and I'm here to say I don't blame you, I think the same thing when it happens haha, didn't stop me from doing it myself sadly. I hope you enjoy this anyway, hope to get some reviews though hehe. **I'd like to thank – Volleyball girl13, AnimeMixDJ, FortuneGoddessOfGaia, Neo-Crystal, Shiori Yume, Evil RULZ, OoOlady heatherOoO, Full shadow Alchemist, Reads-way-2-much and Taeniaea.** Sorry if I forgot anyone.

_**Recap:**_

_Kagome groaned sharply, waking Paninya up, the girl snorted in her sleep before waking up, her green eyes meeting azure blue ones, both in bewildered surprise._

_**End of recap:**_

_**F-U-L-L-M-E-T-A-L-A-L-C-H-E-M-I-S-T--X--I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A**_

Kagome swiveled her eyes around quickly, taking in her surroundings, she was in a wooden hut of sorts, like a small house with a couple of rooms. Okay so where was she? This obviously wasn't Sengoku Jidai, there were only a hut, not really in any rooms. Her eyes sharply went back to the owner with the green eyes, who was still staring at her with shock.

Kagome winced when she once again tried to move to face the girl properly, she wrapped her right arm around her stomach, feeling something wet come in contact with her arm, looking down with surprise she raised said arm to her face. She was bleeding, somehow it didn't come to her as much of a surprise.

Moving the blanket that she had been covered with, she looked down to her stomach seeing it covered by a bandage, that had her blood seeping through. She looked up in surprise and looked to the girl, who had her mouth hanging, open.

The girl had dark tanned skin, and was wearing a khaki green tank top, which was tucked into a pair of khaki army pants, tied with a black belt, and a pair of boots, she had short chocolate brown hair tied into a short ponytail and had green eyes. What surprised Kagome was he fact that her arms...they were made out of metal _'Auto-mail'_ her mind supplied her.

The girl had such surprise on her face that it was slightly amusing, add the gaping mouth which was slowly opening and closing like fish it, plus seemingly looking completely paralyzed it was down right hilarious.

Kagome couldn't help but smile in amusement, her blue azure eyes, lightening in colour slightly, which didn't happen long due to the fact that not only was she in a lot of pain that seemed to spread around her body, just not her left leg...

Kagome didn't have long to think about the strangeness of it, when the girl who seemed about her age, stood up and rushed over to the side of her, looking worried.

"How in Kami's name are you awake? Let alone moving?" Paninya out a hand to the girls' forehead to see if she was running a fever in case. "Well you do seem a but warm, but it doesn't seem like it's anything serious at the moment". Paninya looked up at Kagome who was staring at her bewildered, and then thought of something...

"Oh! Sorry, I'm Paninya, and you are?" Paninya asked her hand out, waiting patiently for the girls' answer.

Kagome looked towards the girls' hand and slowly leaned back down on her back offering the girl her un-bloodied hand to shake "I'm Kagome, Kagome Higurashi" she managed to rasp, before breathing heavily to get her breath back that she just used up.

The bad feeling of strangeness that she was getting from her leg, was gnawing at her mind now, she needed to see her leg...

Sitting up much to the protest of Paninya, she leaned up on her left hand to keep her up and steady, while she used her right bloodied hand to move the blanket, as the blanket fell to the floor, she just sat there, eyes wide, staring at her leg...

Or what was left of it...

'What the-...'

**Flashback in Kagome's mind:**

She cursed mentally trying to use her Miko Ki and stop the blood flow but she was worn out, she started to feel fear scrunch up in her belly, she looked around and only saw the large purple hateful eyes as they stared at glee as they took her leg.

End of flashback

'What were those things? Why were they in the gate?...I'm so confused...' Kagome sat thinking, though it wasn't helping her already muddled up mind.

Edward...

Kagome's eyes widened as she thought on that name...

"Kagome, are you okay? Do you need anything?" Paninya asked worriedly, the girl had been quiet for quite a while. Kagome who was snapped out of her thoughts nodded her head weakly, feeling exhausted "Can I please have some water, my throat..." was the answer before she couldn't talk anymore, the pain in her throat still there.

"Okay just wait here" with that Paninya went off to get a glass of water, coming back not long after, she sat down on a stool that was next to the bed Kagome was on. Paninya wrapped her right arm behind her back to sit Kagome up so that she could help her get some water down her thirsty throat.

After that was done Paninya stood of to the side as Kagome slowly lay back down to stop aggravating her stomach, plus the shock of her leg being pretty much gone doesn't help.

"Kagome-san what-..." Paninya started before she was cut off as Dominic walked into the room sluggishly, having just woken up to get started his day. Dominic stared at Kagome while she stared right back, silence swept through the room as the staring contest went on, as Paninya blinked looking back and forth from the two, sweat dropping.

Some silence later...

Finally after what seemed like hours but was only a couple of minutes Dominic finally nodded to the girl, while right after him Kagome nodded back, with that the older man, walked in to his small kitchen to get some breakfast. Paninya looked at Kagome with a raised eyebrow, most wouldn't be able to look right back into Dominic's eyes, and this girl was a first.

'Okay...' Paninya thought slowly, "So Kagome-san what happen-..." Paninya was once again interrupted as a customer came into the shop, asking for Dominic to come fix his auto-mail, grumbling Dominic went and got Dominic from their small kitchen.

Once Paninya got back she patiently sat down once again in front of Kagome, said girl had a confused look on her face, knowing that 'auto-mail' as they call it was familiar to her, she knew someone who used to make them.

'Third times the charm, right?' Paninya thought to herself as she once again started.

"Ano-..."

"Paninya, can you bring my tools?" asked Dominic in his rough voice as he inspected the mans' auto-mail with a critical eye up front.

'I guess it isn't the charm' she though to herself huffing slightly, leaving to go and get the tools and give them to Dominic, who then went to work. His auto-mail while it may have been simple, it was not to be underestimated.

As Paninya started walking back to the area with Kagome she slammed the door shut in annoyance startling Kagome with the loud sound, she once again took a seat beside the girl.

"Now as I was trying to say, what happened to you? When I found you...you just, I don't know you just cam from the sky and fell into the water, how come you are so injured?" Paninya asked with concern as she shot questions at the girl.

Recollecting her memories, she then remembered everyone, she would probably never see them again, with a distraught look on her face and a sigh. She wasn't sure if she could tell her or not, but this girl had helped her...someone that she didn't even know 'I might as well give her the truth, weather she believes it or not though, is up to her' Kagome thought to herself.

With that though Kagome proceeded to tell Paninya of her story from the start, when she had fallen into the well, and how she had met up with Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango and Kirara, and others and all the battles she had been in with youkai. Kagome also explained the history of the Shikon No Tama, and how she had broke trying to save a little boy, and how they went and hunted for the shards.

Paninya had a half awed half skeptical look on her face throughout the story, plus with sympathy when Kagome explained all the tragedies, and looked horrified when Kagome then explained the final battle and how she received the wounds.

"What about you leg though? How did you get that?" Paninya asked.

Deciding that Paninya seemed to at least semi believe her and seemed to be taking it all well so far, she told about how Midoriko wanted to give her memories back and that she was sent here through a gate, where these creatures had taken her legs somehow by disintegrating it.

Paninya though on everything that Kagome had just went through with her not sure if the girl was lying or not 'Mind you, I don't think anyone could make that up' she though in her mind with a sweat drop.

Paninya smiled "I believe you Kagome-san, I feel that I can trust you" Kagome sighed with relief at that, and went to grab her water for about the tenth time since she had been talking taking small sips, to keep her throat going through the story.

"Just call me Kagome, why are your legs and your right arm made of metal?" Kagome asked and then quickly added "If you want to tell me that is" she said with an unsure smile.

Paninya smiled at her before getting a slight faraway look in her eyes, and she rested her arms on her knees, which held her head, as she was deep in thought.

"When I was younger, my parents and I were catching a train to a new shop I had seen in the other town one day, and there was this wooden horse... I really wanted it, it reminded me of my grandmother, she used to loved horses". Paninya sighed sadly as she reminisced about her grandmother.

"I begged my parents to get it for me, even saying it was the last this they ever would have to buy me" she laughed a little and smiled at this, but it then turned in to a sad smile. "Little did I know that not only I wouldn't get my horse, nor would I get to keep my parents".

"When they had planned a day to get a train into the town, to get my horse, and just have a look around afterwards, there was an outbreak with the military forces, everything was happening at once, I don't even know what happened". Paninya exhaled deeply as she continued "There was no way to avoid the collision I guess our carriage toppled, metal went everywhere, they both died...somehow I made it out alive". But then I was homeless, I couldn't do anything, couldn't walk, couldn't fend for myself, people called me a freak for only having one limb". "It wasn't long after until I was found by Dominic, he took pity on me, and brought me to his home and has raised me like a daughter I guess, I was very grateful and I still am, he gave me my automail and I can now cope". Paninya finished her eyes slightly watering, not that she would admit it. Kagome shakily reached over and touched Paninya on the shoulder, the other around her stomach. "I'm sorry for your loss..." she replied with a sad smile, knowing that she couldn't really help the girl too much at the moment.

Kagome thought for a moment "Paninya, I know that you can't bring your parents back, and that it has left you with a big void in your heart, wishing they were there t fill it once again, I know that won't happen, but I would be honored to help you fill that void, friends?" Kagome asked, her hand stretched out to Paninya. Paninya looked at Kagome with surprise for a few moments not sure if she heard right, Paninya grinned with delight and shook hands with Kagome, she just knew there was something about this girl, she just very may well be the friend she had been looking for. She looked Kagome in the eye "Friends". She said happily, shaking Kagome's hand.

Outside the door, not to be seen, Dominic stood with a small smile on his usually stoic face, before he went back to work, he needed to get better than that Pinako, but she didn't need to know that!

_**F-U-L-L-M-E-T-A-L-A-L-C-H-E-M-I-S-T--X--I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A**_

Again sorry for the super long wait, please R&R very much appreciated, until next time, adieu!


End file.
